supersmashplushfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Eyesaur
Human Eyesaur is a Human ONaF Character and is one of the four secret Characters in the first game and later a starter after that. Appearance He has Red Eyes with a red coat with a black tie and a darker red shirt and 4 Red buttons resembling possibly his kids, black pants, a red bandage on his left Hand, and Dark Red shoes. Battlefront II Skin He the same however he has no shirt to know that Super Smash Plush Battlefront II is a dark game. Date of Birth * April 1, 1981 Fatalities and OTP Powers Super Smash Plush Melee/Deluxe Acid Vomit He will spit out vomit acid that will melt off his/her skin. His fatality also references Reptile's Fatality from Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 in the way how it's performed. Relationships Yuri First Time Meeting Eyesaur first Met Yuri in the Graveyard in December 1997, Eyesaur Introduces himself as Eyesaur Larry Yaoi which is his Full name while Yuri Introduces herself as Ms. Poem Writter. Second Time Meeting They met each other Again in The Apartment when Yuri and Jigglypuff were trying to get there Boyfriends Back Yuri was love struck to him Eyesaur rushed to the Changing Room only then to Realize Yuri liked his Outfit so they Talked about there favorite Things. Candy and Soda As both of them were Eyesaur's Previous Girlfriends Eyesaur still loves Candy and Soda to this Day. Kirby Gijinka As these Two very likely Hangout on Wednesdays Kirby Gijinka and Human Eyesaur like to talk about Video Games. Human Beaver During the Events of Flumpty's Funhouse he met Human Beaver for the First Time when Human Flumpty's wanted Human Redman back to Flumpty's Funhouse by 12:00 AM ever since they been friends in Flumpty's Funhouse. Zerochan Larry Zerochan Larry is like a son to Human Eyesaur as they have been true friends for quite some time. He also fought Jordica with him one time. Trivia * He likes Sweaters. * His character is supposed to be based of 60's and 70's people because one of his alt skins has a 60-70's skin. * He is the 3rd Most Appearing Human ONaF Character. * Human Eyesaur is the only character in the original Super Smash Plush to have an alternative skin. * He is the complete opposite of Yuri. **He likes Comedy while Yuri likes Horror. **He is completely loud when it comes to Parties while Yuri is Quiet when coming into Books. **He is more faster than Yuri but it is not the case when you play Super Smash Plush Battlefront. * Human Eyesaur was originally based off of Pirates but it was scrapped and was later had a personality that is very similar to a skinny 16-17 year old. Skins Eyesaur Shirtless.svg|Eyesaur Shirtless in Super Smash Plush Battlefront II Gallery 3 Years SSP Large.png|Human Eyesaur, Harold, and Larry in the 3 Year Anniversary Poster. Category:Males Category:Human ONaF Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Heros Category:Characters that Appear in Super Smash Plush Category:Characters that Appear in Super Smash Plush Melee